The Path of True Love
by sylar1610
Summary: Will and Ashley begin something completely unknown to them, Love.
1. Watching TV

I do not own Sanctuary. If i did Ashley would still be alive and she and Will would be a couple

Will and Ashley are watching tv and discover something more

Watching TV

Will entered the living room of the Sanctuary. To his surprise he saw Ashley on the couch watching tv .'Hey, what you doing' he asked. 'Watching tv' she replied sounding bored. 'I can see that I mean what are you watching' he asked. 'I dunno just flicking through the channels' she said. Will paused for a moment trying to think of something to do. Magnus and the Big Guy were somewhere in the Mid West trying to improve Sanctuary/Bigfoot relations and Henry was down stair doing something with the computers and asked not to be disturb and it was pouring out so that was a no. Out of idea he joined Ashley on the couch

'Sweet Buffy's on' said Ashley excited. 'You like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?' Will asked. 'Yeah , I love it she replied.' I can guess why' Will said sarcastically. 'Why' Ashley asked sounding a bit offended. ' 'Because she's you, come on a gorgeous blonde girl who fights monsters, that doesn't sound a bit like you at all' Will replied.

Ashley thought for a moment "I guess I am a bit like Buffy, I do fight monsters and I have seen werewolves and vampires but it's not like I save the world on a daily bases and fight psycho hell gods. She was about to say this but thought of a much better response. 'You think I'm gorgeous' Ashley said sweetly.

Will was surprised by this response , sure he had always admired her she was beautiful, strong, independent, she protected those she cared about and she had more backbone than anyone he had ever met .Shortly after joining the Sanctuary he realised that he had feelings for her but he could never act on them after all she would never be interested in a guy like him. After all she probably like some fighter like her. It not fair her thought, Ashley is the girl who makes his heart beat at a hundred miles an hour and yet he's too much of a coward to tell her how he felt , to tell her that he was falling for her.

Ashley looked at Will as he blushed and ignored her question. 'Damn he cute ' she thought . Forget cute he's hot . When she first met him she thought he was just some little nerd but after he saved her from that lizard thing when that bald prick tried to feed her to it ,she realised there might be more to Will than meets the eyes. It wasn't until the Nubbins came around that she realised the depths of her feeling . Ever since he had been in her room shirtless( damn he has a hot body) she has been dreaming about him ravaging her. Usually her dreams involve those two from Supernatural but the dreams with Will in them are different , in them they aren't having sex, they're making love. Her favourite so far was the one where she was a suicidal women and he was the therapist who saves her with love. But who she kidding know Will he'll fall for some book worm.

The silence was broken by Ashley. 'Hey Will , if I'm Buffy does that make Mom and Henry ,Willow and Xander. They suddenly burst into laughter . 'I think your mother is a bit more like Giles except she doesn't look old'. 'That makes you Angel or Spike' she said hoping he would realise what she meant .Will got the message and looked her in the eyes. They gazed at each other lovingly and at that moment they knew exactly what the other was feeling. It was love, a fire burning in their hearts , the fire that has fuelled humanity for eternity. 'Really' he said moving closer to her. 'Yeah she said but which one'? 'Well that depends' he said enigmatically 'Who do prefer. Their faces were mere inches apart and the space between them was slowly narrowing. 'Neither' she said 'I want you Will. They kissed passionately, they'd had other lovers before but nothing compared to this moment ,to this kiss. It was like time was frozen and they were the only two people in the world. In that moment they knew what they were soul mates and they never want to be apart again. Passion took over and they made love right there on the couch. Neither had ever had such an experience, it was an atomic bomb of pleasure. They passed out from pleasure and woke up several hour later naked and wrapped in each other arms.

'Hey' Will said. 'That was indescribable' Ashley said breathless 'I'm glad I was wrong about you. Will laugh ' I'll take that as a compliment'. Will looked nervous. 'Can I ask you something. 'Yes I am on the pill' she said teasingly. Will smiled 'Seriously I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow, well maybe you and me could go to this great pizzeria I know and maybe we could sit at the same table and share a pizza, damn it you think this would be easier' he said frustrated. Ashley smiled 'I'd love to go on a date with you, on one condition afterward you and me sing a duet at this karaoke bar I know, I even know what song we'll sing. They both smiled and gazed happily and looking forward to their date. 'And what song would that be ?' he asked. 'Don't go breaking my heart' she replied. Will gave her a kiss to lips and said ' Don't worry I'm not going to break your heart.


	2. The Dreams

The Dreams

After snuggling on the couch for about an hour abd talking about all manner of thing Will and Ashley finally realised how late it was and went to bed. Will decided to be a gentlemen and walk Ashley to her room. 'Hey Will, what do you thing my Mom would say to us dating? ' Ashley asked. 'Honestly despite her usual calmness and level-headedness, i thing she would feed me to one of the nastier Abnormals around here?' Ashley laugh'I wouldn't put it past her, I had a boyfriend once in high school and when i brought him to meet her she asked him if he broke up with me would he like his legs or arms broken, as you can imagine it didn't last long'.

They said goodnight to each other and went to bed. Ashley could hardly sleep she was so excited about the date and just hopedshe didn't come off the wrong way like she does sometimes.

Will on the other hand was never. He really cared for Ashley and even though he did want to admit it part of him knew that he was falling for her. He could help it she was so strong and loyal and caring and even through she had a bit of a rough exterior Will knew she a big heart she just didn't want any one to see it

That was there problem they couldn't open their heart completely to another. Will couldn't because he was afraid they would be taken from him like his mother and Ashley couldn't because she feared they would leave her after finding out what she did for a living.

Eventually they both drifted of into a deep sleep. Little did either know that they were having the same dreams.

The first dream was the strangest. They were face to face with with a strange person. He was a teenage boy tall and thin. He had an aura of mystery and they knew there was more to him then mets the eyes. He was wear a green t-shirt and jeans and had auburn hair and two different coloured eyes one as brown as chocolate, the other green like an emerald and his gaze seemed to seen into their very soul.

He smiled a friendly smile and said 'Don't worry, they feel the same way about you'. 'What do you mean ?' they asked. 'Love, true love' he said 'But i suppose seeing i believing so i'll have to show you what i mean'. He snapped his fingers and disappeared and with that the dreams changed.

Will began to look around his new environment, he was in a chapel in suit. Henry was standing behind congradulating him and the Big Guy was in the front row crying his eyes out. The music began and everyone stood up and turn to the enterence. Ashley entered with her parents. Her arm was interlocked with John's and she was wearing a white wedding dress. When she got to the end of the aisle she stood opposite Will and they turned to face the priest

Darely beloveded we are gathered here together to witness the joining of Will Zimmerman and Ashley Magnus in holy matramony' the Priest.

After what seemed like ever the priest finally got to the important part 'Do you Ashley take Will as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness or in health till death do you part' the priest asked. Will was terrified what if she said no, what would he do then, where would he find another girl like Ashley. He know there was no other Ashley was the only girl for him. ' I do ' she said her voice full of joy and sincerity.

Will nearly died of happiness when he heard those two words. She agreed, she loved him as much as he love her, wait love ,yes thats what it was and Will knew there was no point in dening it any longer.

Little did he know that Ashley was just as afraid when she heard the priest say 'Do ypu Will take Ashley to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, honour and cherise as long as you both shall live. She did what her would say all she knew was that if Will said no she might actually die on the spot of a broken heart.

Thankfully the word that left Will's mouth were 'I do' . Ashley had never been happier in her whole life. The man she loved just became her husband and she knew he would never leave her.

Finally the best part came when the Priest said to Will' You may now kiss the bride'. Will and Ashley shared their first kiss as Husband and Wife and they both knew it was the happiest moment of their lives.

Sudddenly the chapel and all the people melted away and the next thing Ashley knew she was lying in double bed. She was all warm and snug and the sun was pouring in through the window. It was saw the alarm clock 8 am Sunday. She turned around and was face to face with the smiling face of her husband .'I love you so much' Will said happily and contently. Ashley couldn't help but smile back as she look at her perfect husband and thought of all the reasons she loved him. 'I love you too 'she said. They shared a brief kiss which was interrupted the only other person they loved more than each other

'Mommy, Daddy' said their little girl as she crawl into the bed between her parents. They looked at her, their perfect daugther. Their little Sarah. Ashley remembered the 9 the day she found out about the pregnancy. She was so scared how Will would react, she was afraid he'd leave her. But no before he could tell him he got down on one knee and asked Ashley to make him the happiest man on earth as he presented her with a wedding ring.

She remembered how happy he was when he found out. How he picked her up and danced with her out of joy. She remembered the tries of joy in her mother's face when she found out she was going to be a grandmother. She remember how Will stayed by her side and supported her through the nine months fo pregnancy. She remembered the pain and hardship she went through during labour and how Will's encouragement and the idea of hold her baby in her arms gave her the strength to get through labour. She rememebered how Will asked if they could name her Sarah after his mother and Ashley agreed saying the name was perfect.

The little family were sitting around the table enjoying their perfect lives. It was Sunday so Will decided to make his perfect wife and daughter pancakes. Sarah covered her pancakes with syrup and began eating. Ashley smiled at her husband and daughter and gave Will a sweet, sticky syrupy kiss.

'Sarah after breakfast do you want to go to the beach' Will asked. Sarah face broke into a smile and said 'Yeah Daddy, I'd love to'. 'Alright, then run upstairs a get ready. Sarah ran to her room as fast as her legs could carry her. Will smiled as he thought of how happy his life was now. No more Sanctuary, no more abnormal just there perfect suburban life. Barbeques, parent teacher meetings, normal happy lives.

There they were walking on the sands of the beach all holding hands. It was practically in there backyard and no one was there. Once they had set down there picnic blanket they spent the whole day having fun. Swimming, building sand castles, buring each other in the sand and eating the food they brought. At the end of the day they snuggaled together on the blanket and watched the sunset.

The perfect end to the perfect day they thought. When the sunset and darkness settled they noticed that they were alone. In Ashley's dream she was alone and in Will's dream he was alone. They saw the strange boy from earlier looking out to the sea. He turned and face them and said 'This is all possible, if you let it' before they could answer the boy snapped his fingers again and with that Will and Ashley woke up similtanisely wonder what the hell did that dream mean and wishing they could go back to it


	3. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

_Will_

Will was more nervous than a high schooler taking a test they didn't study for. Sure he had gone on dates before but Ashley was different, she was special, she brought light to the darkness, she made his heart beat at a thousand miles an hour. Her presence made his life good, her smile brought him a joy that he never knew existed.

He remember the moment they had in her bedroom thanks to the Nubbins. He remember how close they came to kissing and maybe more. He wondered if there relationship would be any different if nothing had distracted them that day. Would they have realised the feeling they had for each other or would they have just chalked it up to hormone induced sex and let it ruin there friendship

'Hey Dude, what you doing ?'. Will noticed that Henry was standing at the door looking in. 'Getting ready for a date' he replied. 'Anyone i know' he asked. 'Just an old friend' Will replied. He and Ashley both decided they didn't want anyone finding out about them for fear that Magnus would intervene and fire Will or worse.

'Really' Henry said 'Cause that the same excuse Ashley gave me ten minutes ago' He was on to them. 'Ain't that a coincidence' Will said 'Wonder who she going out with ?'. He was hoping this would throw Henry off. It didn't.

'You ever hear of occam's razar Will? he asked. 'Yeah' Will said putting in his contact lens 'The simpliest solution is usually the right one'. 'Good, cause occam's razar's telling me that you and Ash are going out on a date with each other' Henry said.

'You know if Magnus find out there's no telling what she'll do to you Will' Henry said 'Not to mention me and the Big Guy, Ashley's our family, she's like a sister to me , so i'm just letting you know, you break her heart , you'll have to deal with my inner wolf. He said the last part very grimely and Will didn't need psychological training to know he was telling the truth.

_Ashley_

Ashley was getting ready for her date with Will. Life is funny cause if someone had told her the day Will joined the Sanctuary that within a few months she would be getting ready for a date with him she would have given them direction to the nearest mental hospital.

Still Will was one of a kind. She expected him to be eaten within a week of joining the Sanctuary yet a week after she thought that he was still there. Her Mom had always thought her to look beneath the surface and never judge a book by it cover and ever day in the Sanctuaryproved that expression right. After all some of the scariest looking things in the Sanctuary are actually quite friendly and vice versa.

After a few weeks in the Sanctuary her opinion of Will changed from seeing him as this little wimp to seeing him as a nice guy who just wanted to help. And with some of the Abnormals he took on , he was definately no wimp. She came to respect him and after that she began to enjoy his company and after a while she began to wonder how she ever lived without him.

Now her she was making herself look pretty for their date. She had butterfly in her stomach. She never had butterfly in her stomach. She could take on giant monster without fear and she had gone on dates before without fear but this was different, Will was different. He wasn't just some guy she wanted to sleep with then leave she wanted more.

Both of them were very confused about the dream. They wondered who the weird boy with the almost prophetic words. But the real thing that they wondered was if he was right, was the little suburban life possible, could they have that beautiful house and perfect child like in the dream.

Will had always wanted that but because of his inability to fully comit to a relationship because of how he buried himself in his work. Ashley never really thought about it, she always thought she'd hunt monster for the rest of her life. But when she looks at Will she could actually picture herself walking down the aisle in a white dress, she saw herself giving birth to their children, she could see the little house in the suburbs. She didn't just picture it ,she wanted it.

They meet at the front door 'Hey' Will said 'You look nice'. Ashley started to blush and said 'Thanks'. 'So you ready' he asked sounding nervous. Ashley started laughing and said 'Relax Will i'm not going to bite your head off '. Will began to laugh to and they shared a happy moment. 'Henry knows about the date' Will said. 'If he tell anyone i'll shot him' Ashley said jokingly.

'Do you mind if we don't take your bike , we use my car' Will asked. 'Aww your no fun' Ashley said teasingly. They got into Will's car and drove to the pizzaria. Both were looking forward to the date


	4. The Date

The Date

Will and Ashley were nervous. They both wanted the date to work out well. They kept staring at each other on the drive while the other wasn't looking. They felt stupid acting the way they did. They were out with a friend not a stranger, not someone they just met

When they got to the pizzaria Will decide to be a gentlemen and open Ashley's door and offer her his arm. Feeling both incredible stupid they began to laugh

'Will, don't you feel stupid acting like this cause i sure do' Ashley said. Will stopped laughing ' Yeah i do feel ridiculous acting like like some stiff'. 'We're friends Will and if we want this relationship to work we should just be ourselves and remember we were friend long before we decide to go out' Ashley said smiling. They held hand and entered the place feeling a hell of a lot less nervous.

When they got a good table and order a mushroom pizza they decide to talk while waiting for their pizza. 'This is weird' Will said trying to start a conversation. 'Yeah it is , I mean no offense Will but I never thought in a million years we'd be on a date together' Ashley replied.

'I guess Forest Gump was right 'Life like a box of chocolates, you never know what your going to get' he quoted. 'I love that movie' she said 'Especially the bit where Jenny dies, always makes me cry'. 'Didn't think anything could make you cry' he said. 'Hey just cause i'm a tough girl doesn't mean i don't have a heart' she said 'But don't tell anyone, I don't want any of the Abnormals thinking i've gone soft'. 'It'll be our little secret' Will said.

'Ashley can I ask you something?' Will asked. 'Sure' she said. 'Why did you go on this date with me' he said 'I mean I can't be your type'. 'Don't say that Will' she said ' I was happy to go on this date and to be honest you might be the only real brave guy i've ever gone out with.

'What do you mean' he asked confused. 'What i means is, I've gone out with guys who thought they were tough but the second they saw an Abnormal they ran off screaming, but you Will your always there for me, you never run away no matter how big and scary the monster is , you are definately my type Will' she said looking at him with a serious look on her face ' Now don't be putting yourself down'

Will began to feel better after what Ashley said to him and began to really relax. They began to talk about anything work, hobbies, movies. They really got to know each other and what they found out was they clicked. After a while they were so entranced in the conversation that they didn't notice they pizza got there.

When they finally noticed there pizza they began to eat. Ashley was hit by a great idea. They feed each other the slices of pizza. They felt like a couple of teenagers.

After the meal they decide it would cute if they split a strawberry milkshake. They stuck two strews in it and drank it together and they probably looked like a picture at 50's nostalgia diner.

After that they ate and paid for their meal they put their arms around each others shoulders and walked the karaoke bar Ashley wanted to go to . When they got there was very few people there

They got on stage after a guy singing 'Burning love by Elvis Presley.

'Don't go breaking my heart' Will sang.

'I couldn't if I tried' Ashley sang.

'Oh honey if I get restless' Will sang.

'Baby your not the kind' Ashley sang

As they sang the chemistry between them got stronger and stronger and began to build up like a volcano about to erupt and by the end of the song the energy was expressed in the form of a long passionate kiss on stage if front of about 20 people.

They was clapping over the song and the kiss. The audience was cheering for another song. Will had an idea. He whispered the name of song in Ashley's ear and she smiled.

'Summer lovin' had me a blast' Will sang.

Summer lovin' happened so fast' Ashley sang.

'Met a girl crazy for me' Will sang.

'Met a boy cute as can be' Ashley sang.

Summer day drifting away, uh oh those summer night' they both sang

They he never had so much fun on a date and by the end they had sung four song together.

When they got back to the Sanctuary they couldn't stop laughing and talking about the date. When Ashley got to her room she looked Will in the eyes and said 'I really had fun with you tonight Will, more fun than i've ever had on a date'.

Do you think that maybe we could, i don't know em go to the movies or something on friday' he asked nervously

'You've really got to stop being so nervous when you ask me out' she said giving him a kiss to the tip of the nose ' I'd love to.

'Well em goodnight' Will said looking at his shoes. 'Yeah goodnight' she said. She closed the door but a second later she ran to the hoping to catch Will

She opened the door and saw Will was still there about to knock. Knowing they shared the same thought the embraced each other passionately and began to make out.


	5. Admiting Feelings

Admiting Feeling

Their next date was even better then the last one. The went to the movies and saw some comedy movies but they didn't watch it. They were to busy making out or staring at each other cuddling together. After that they went on a date everyday that week. Their was no Abnormal activity so were basically on vacation.

After the movies they went to the carnival and shared a cotton candy and Ashley used her crack shot to win a giant stuff bear but let Will give it to her and she acted surprised. Then they went into the photo booth and came out with some memorable pictures. Then they went on the rollarcoster. Ashley couldn't wait to get on it she was like a little kid. After that they went on the tunnel of love and got really close.

After that they went on a drive around Old City on Ashley motorcycle and she even let Will have a go. He was nervous which she thought was so cute the way he tried to ride it and impress her. He got about 10 feet before falling off. Ashley felt time stop the second Will was hurt. She had never been that scared in her whole life.

Luckly he wasn't hurt that badly but Ashley insisted he spend the next day in bed with her nursing him back to health. She even wanted to put on her nurse outfit from Halloween but Will insist it was not necessary but he did enjoy all the care and attention Ashley was giving him. Unfortunately she had no medical knowledge whatsoever so all she could do for him was kiss and make better.

The next day they were planning a picnic however the rain was so bad they couldn't leave the Sanctuary. However the rain would soon led to something special.

'Stupid rain' Ashley said 'I was looking forward to our picnic. 'What are we going to do about it' Will said. 'Let have it here on the floor.' she replied. Will smiled at the idea.

After setting up the blanket they sat down to their picnic. They began to eat the food and drink . Will's mind was elsewhere, there was something important he wanted to say to Ashley but needed to find the courage to say and find the right moment to say it. He been wanting to say it for a while and now it seemed like it would drive him insane if he didn't say it.

'Will can i say something to you' Ashley said. 'What is it' Will said

'Listen Will i'm really afraid to say this because if i say it and you don't feel the same way it will completely ruin our relationship and it so good i don't want to ruin it but i have to say this, Will I love you' she said ' I think i've been i love with you since you came here and i was just to stupid to realise it but it's the truth I'm in love with you Will Zimmerman and i've never loved anyone the way i love you'.

Their was a silence and Ashley became nervous and broke the silence by saying 'Please say something Will'. Will pulled the most passionate, loving kiss they had ever experienced. When they pulled apart Ashley was breathless. I love too Ashley, with all my heart and soul, I've been too afraid to let myself love anyone since my mother was killed but with you Ashley I'm not afraid anymore.

They began to kiss passionately. It was a thousand times strong than on that night they realised their feeling for each other and just like that night they made love right there. It was the most amazing experience they had ever had and it was then that they realised, they were ment to be together, they were soulmates, two half of the same whole and on that night they gave their hearts to each other completely and absolutely.

Will woke up first. He was awaken by the light from the rising sun beaming in the window. He looked at the sleeping Ashley and thought to himself how perfect and peaceful looking she was. She woke up soon after and greeted Will with a kiss to the chin.

'I'm scared Will and I don't know why' she said. 'So i'm i, and do you know why' he said 'It's because are whole lives we've guarded our heart and never given them to anyone for fear of them being broken but I'm not afraid anymore because i trust you absolutely with my heart'

'I trust you too Will' she said' Do you promise to take care of my heart if i take care of yours'. 'I promise' he said and sealed it with a kiss

Suddenly the door open and Helen Magnus walked in. 'Hello is anyone oh my god' she said as she saw her daughter lying naked on the floor covered in a blanket in the arms of her protege.


	6. A Mother's Reaction and a New Guest

A Mother's Reaction

'Get your filthy hands off my daughter you bastard' Magnus screamed. Neither Will nor Ashley have ever seen her this angry before. Usually she is quite calm and in control but now she was furious and letting her emotion run amook.

'Mom calm down' Ashley said standing up and covering herself with the blanket. Will grabbed his boxers and quickly put them on to cover his nudity. 'Don't you Mom me, Ashley Magnus' she screamed.

She turned to Will and screamed 'Get out of here, and don't ever come back here'. Will grabbed the rest of his clothes when Ashley turned and looked at him and said calmly 'Please don't go Will'. He stood up and stood next to Ashley.

'No' he said to Magnus 'I'm not going'. Magnus was shaking she was that angry. 'Go to your room Ashley' Helen said. 'What am i 10 now' Ashley said back.

'With all this fighting you'd think it was a Jerry Springer episode' came a voice from outside the room. The source of the voice was soon revealed to be a teenage boy. The same boy from their dreams. When he entered the room Will and Ashley's jaws dropped.

'Mom who is this?' Ashley asked confused. 'This is an Abnormal we found on the trip' she explained 'But that doesn't change anything you two still have some explaining to do but it can wait till after i examine him'. She stormed out of the room with the boy following her.

Will and Ashley began to get dressed.' Ashley this is weird that he was in my dream, and in the dream we were married and had a daughter' he said. 'That is weird cause I had the exact same dream the night before our first date and he was in it and he told me that having a life like that was possible'. Ashley said

'That's when i had the dream and he told me that as well' he said 'So we both had the exact same dream on the exact same night with the same boy who gave us a message and now that boy is here in the Sanctuary, coinsodence i don't think so'.

'Whatever that thing is we have to find why it was in our dream' Ashley said 'But also we have to explain to my Mom are relationship'. 'We'll do it together ' Will said grabbing her hand. 'I love you' she said. 'I love you too' he said as he kissed her.

Many hours later Will and Ashley entered Helen's office. 'Mom can we talk now' Ashley asked. Helen was still angry but calmed down enough to listen to reason. 'Very well you two, explain yourselves' she said.

'You see Mom, when you and the Big Guy were gone me and Will sort of fell for each other and one thing led to another and next thing we knew we were dating' Ashley explained

'And that led to the incident on the floor' Helen finished. 'Mom it's not like he raped me' Ashley said defensely. 'Helen before you say anything I want you to know that I love your daughter with all my heart' Will said.

With this something inside Helen snapped and she stood up and began to scream her lungs out. 'How dare you. Get out of my office.'

They left the office as she slamed the door. They decided to go down and find the boy in order to find out what he was doing in their dreams. They found him in a room down with the order Abnormals.

'Hey you what were you doing in our dreams' they asked. 'Helping you' he explained. 'What makes you think we need your help' Ashley said angrily. 'Oh really, then tell me would you have let your defenses down if it weren't for that dream' he said ' And you Will would you have found the courage to allow yourself to fall in love if you never had that dream'.

They began think and realised that the very idea of having the happiness from the dream is what allowed them to stop being afraid. 'You see' he said ' You may not realise it but you two are soulmates, kindred spirits and don't tell me your not madly in love with each other and happier than you've ever been'.#

'Why do you even care that we fell in love' Will asked 'You don't even know us'. 'Haven't you ever heard of a random act of kindness' he said. They were speechless, they couldn't believe that someone would just do that for such a simple reason.

'What are you?' Ashley asked as it seemed the most approperiate question 'I mean Mom said you were an Abnormal but what exactly a telepath, a shapeshifter?.

He smiled and said 'Well I can read mind and change my form but not either of those thing, I'm something older and much more powerful. But its a long story'.'Tell it, we've got time' Will said. He took a breath as he began the story.

'Very well, long ago before even the Dinosaurs walked this planet my race ruled it. We were beings of unimaginable power capable of destroying entire country on a whim. We live peacefully on Pangaia the supercontinent. However as time passed and lesser animal began to come about we realised that our time had passed and we left this world in favour of another plain of existence were we would be incorporeal(non-physical). However some of us chose to stay behind to see these new creature and how they lived. Time passed and humans came and it was then that some of my brothers and sisters grew arrogant and began to believe that we could reconquer this planet and enslave the humans. They began to called themselves gods and goddesses. Those of us who could resist temptation of power united and defeated them one by one. However over time more and more became corrupted and eventually I was the only left alive as I had to kill them all. Without my family i began to interact with the humans more and more until i actual began to like them and soon i actual cared about there fate.I knew that they would eventually destroy themselves so i contact my incorporeal brothers and sister. They to had seen the plight of humanity and so decided to help. Only they choose to do so in an indirect manner from the safety of their plain. After a while i had enough and choose to abandon my role as an observer and use my ability to directly help humanity and try to save it from its own destruction as well as help every person i could' He explained.

The tale left them speechless. There were so many questions that they didn't know what to ask first. It was Ashley who spoke first with the most obvious question 'Do you have an name?'

He thought about hard and finally answered 'Yes and No, i have no true name and neither does my race as we existenced any language, but many have given me names in myths and legends. In Babylon I was know as Shamash, in Egypt it was Anubis, in Africa it is Anasai and in Abramic lore i am know as Michael.

'I think we'll call you that' they said. 'Ok' he said. 'If your as powerful as you say, how did Magnus capture you' Will asked. 'Well she been on my trail for the last century, everytime we met it's like Roadrunner and Wile.E Coyate but she never captured me, I turned my self in' he said.

'Why' Ashley asked. Before he could explain an alarm went off and Magnus run it to the room. 'Get ready there's a dangerous Abnormal loose in Old City' she said tossing Ashley and gun.


	7. Attack and Heartache

To my readers i'm sorry i changed the title but it just didn't seem to apply to the story anymore.

Attack and Heartache

Helen and Ashley barely spoke to each other as they armed themselves. Will came in to the room aremed with a tranq gun. He had been practicing on the firing range these last few weeks with Ashley's help so he could be more helpful in catching Abnormals.

'So what are we dealing with' Willasked. 'It's called a Manticore, very rare, native to Greece, they are found in Ancient Greek myth and have the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, the wings of a bat and a human's face' Helen explained 'They were thought to be extinct but two years ago a Sanctuary spy found one alive for sale on the black market, we captured and it was male, the one we're after is female and if we capture it alive we have a breeding pair'

'Ok so we tranq it and ship it and Mrs and Ms Monster get jiggy with it and make little baby monsters' Ashley summarised. 'That basically it' Magnus said ' But beware the Manticore's sting contains a venom that induces a coma in the victim and kills them slowly and their's no know cure, also their diet consist mainly of humans so we've got to capture it before it can hurt anyone'.

They got into the car and began to drive to the place where the Manticore had been spotted. They was an awkward silence in the car that was broken by Will who decide to ask the question 'Do you know how it got here?'. Yes, a shipment of antique was shipped from Greece, their must have been an egg inside them, it hatched and matured just as the ship arrived'. she replied

'Then it escaped when they were unloding the goods' Will concluded. They arrived at the cave where the Manticore had apperently taken up residence. They prepared themselves for confronting the creature. Helen was on the phone with Henry who was giving them technical support.

Will and Ashley were standing standing out of earshot of Magnus 'Hey listen Will, could you give me a minute I want to ask my Mom something' Ashley asked her boyfriend. Sure he said walking away to give them space.

Ashley walked up to her mother who was finishing a call from Henry. 'So according to the thermal imaging satilates the Manticore is the only heat signiture in the cave' she said. Henry said something to her and she hung up.

'According to Henry the manticore is located deep within the cave' she said trying to walk away. Ashley stopped her and said 'Mom befroe we go in I need to know, why did you go all psycho on Will after what he said in your office'. 'Ashley this isn't the time or the place' she said. 'Maybe not but i need to know' Ashley said.

Helen signed and said ' Very well, your father told me that extact same thing on the night he killed his first victim and he told me it every night just before he teleported away to murder another innocent girl, that's why i reacted in that way'.

'Mom you know Will's not like that he'd never hurt anyone especially not me' Ashley said. 'I know that Ashley but when i saw the two of you their in each others arms it was just to big a shock for me' she said

'Well listen Mom you better get used to it because I love Will and he loves me and I don't think that will end anytime soon' Ashley said and smiled. Helen smiled back and prepared herself.

They ventured into the cave where the Manticore lived and saw it. It was asleep and they saw this as an opportunity. Will prepared to fire the tranq gun when suddenly the manticore awoke and stung Ashley with its tail.

Will shot the Manticore once with the gun and yet it still continued forward . Ashley fell down on the ground and Will dropped the gun and ran over to her.

He craddled her in his arms as the Manticore came towards was about to attack when Helen shot it again with the tranq gun and this time it seemed like enough to put the creature to sleep.

Helen ran over to Will and her daughter. 'Ashley, Ashley 'Will said with tries in his eyes 'Don't go to sleep Ashley, I need you'. 'Will i'm ' she said weakly before closing he eyes.' Ashley, Ashley' Will screamed before bursting into tries


	8. The Trials of the Heart

The Trials of the Heart

Will sat by Ashley's beside holding her hand while he waited for Magnus to return. He was terrified, afraid that he would lose Ashley forever. He didn't know how he would be able to live without her.

'Will' he heard a voice from behind him say. He turned and saw Helen. 'It's not good, the manticore's venom has comastosed her and at the rate she declining she ,she would live through the night' she said before beginning to cry.

'Isn't their anything you can do' he asked. I'm sorry but it would take an act of God to save in time' she said with tears in her eyes. That when it hit Will he know how to save her.

He went down to the arean where the Abnormals are kept and went to where Michael was. 'I expected you'd come here' he said. 'You said your race were worshiped as god, well can you perform miracles' Will asked. ' You want to know if I can heal Ashley' he asked

'Can you?' Will asked. 'Can I, yes, will I, maybe' he said.'What do you mean maybe' Will asked angrily.'Tell you what, if you prove to me how much you love Ashley, I'll heal her like that' he said snapping his finger to emphasise what he meant.

'And how do I do that' Will asked getting annoy at how he was being toyed with. ' Simple, pass 3 tests i set for you and i'll heal her' he said ' But if you fail you'll die too'.'Ok' he agreed seeing no other option.

Michael snapped his fingers again and this the environment began to change, they were no longer in the Sanctuary they were in a forest in the middle of the night. ' Where are we ?' Will asked suddenly noticing how familar the place looked.

'This is the night your Mother was killed' he explained ' He first thing you have to do is face your worst fear and kill the Abnormal that killed your Mother, Good luck'.With that he disappeared.

He ran to where the campsite had been and saw the reptilian creature killing his mother. He was petrified when he saw it again. It noticed him and charged at him at full speed and jumped on him and pinned him to the tried to kill him with it's teeth but Will managed to dodge it.

He suddenly remembered what was at stake, Ashley. He managed to free one of his arms and grabbed a large nearby rock and with all his might he swung it at the creature's head. The blow managed to knock it off him.

Will got up and looked at the beast and saw it was still alive and when he looked at it he began to beat it with the rock. But the weird thing was, killing it was not fueled by the hatred of it killing his mother, it was fueled by his desire to save Ashley.

When it had stopped breathing Will heard clapping behind him. He turned and saw Michael standing there. 'Congradulations' he said 'Most people don't get passed the first test'. He snapped his fingers again and again the environment changed.

Will suddenly found himself in a dark room and unable to move. Michael walked up to him and a light from above shined on them. Will saw he was on a torture rack. He looked at the wall and saw a clock.

Michael pulled out a tray of various torture instruments. He took up a knife and began to slice up and down Will's arms and with every new slice he would pour vinegar onto the wound and then rub salt in it. The pain was unbareable for where ever he was pain was a thousand times worse.

After what seemed like hour of endless torture Will looked up at the clock again and nearly cursed at what he saw. Only one second had passed. The torture continued, new methods , burning, seering, freezing, breaking and everytime the pain got worse.

After what seemed like forever Michael stopped and said to Will 'This torture is going to continue tomorrow and the next day and the next day till the end of time and every day it going to get worse'.Hearing this Will suddenly became terrified, but then Michael spoke again.

'There is a way to stop it' he said 'All you have to do is torture that person there'. He pointed to a spot in the darkness that was suddnely illuminated. On an identical torture rack was Ashley

Will would have done anything to end the pain but when he saw Ashley he remembered all the happiness she brought him and that he was doing this for her. 'No ' he said fiercely.

After that the torture began again day after day with each day going on forever and the end of everyday Michael would make him the exact same offer and everyday Will refuse. Sometimes he felt like giving up but then he thought of Ashley and remembered that she wouldn't have given up and that gave him the strenght to endure the torture.

After what seemed like an eternity Michael put down his instrument and turned to talk to Will but before he could open his mouth Will said 'I told a thousand times before my answer is no'. Michael smiled.

'Actually what i was going to say was congradulations' he said 'You've been on this rack for 100 years and you still haven't broken, you beat the old record of 30 years so you passed the second test. He snapped his fingers again and the environment changed and the rack disappeared.

They were now in an empty room. Will who was still weak from the torture was kneeling on the floor. In front of him was a scale. Michael throw him a knife and said 'The last test is very simple, all you have to do is cut out your heart and put in on the scales'. 'What' Will said

'A life for a life that's the way it's got to be' he explained. Will picked up the knife but hesitated. 'You know you don't have to do it, I could send you back to your old life and erase your memories of Ashley and the Sanctuary and Abnormals, and none of it will ever bother you again' he said. 'But what about Ashley?'Will asked

' She'll die, but you'll have never met her so you won't feel any guilt' he said. Will know the offer was tempting but at that he knew that his life wasn't worth living without Ashley, she was his reason to get up in the morning, she gave him the strength to endure anything, her smile made him happier than he had ever been in his whole life. He loved her and no stupid Manticore was going to take her from him, it didn't matter if he had to die to save her she was worth dying for.

He plunged the knife into his chest and cut out his heart. Feeling weak and cold he place it on the scales and fell down on the ground. 'Congradulations, you passed' was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.


	9. A Surprise for Both of Them

A Surprise for Both of Them

Will awoke and much to his surpirse he was not dead. There was no blood, no wound and no knife. 'It must have just been an illusion, all of it' he thought. He looked around and saw that he was alone, Michael was gone.

'Ashley' he said suddenly remembering her condition and why he was there. He ran up to the medical area as fast as he could. He burst into the room and there he saw the most wonderful sight he image.

Ashley, awake and alive with her beautiful smile illuminating the. That smile was something Will never wanted to be without. Tears of joy filled his eyes as he ran over and embraced Ashley in a hug. 'Don't ever leave me again, Please' he begged through his tears. Ashley took hi face in her hands and held it up to her face. 'I promise' she said before kissing him.

Outside the room Helen Magnus looked in overjoyed at her daughter's recovery. 'Isn't this a heartfelt scene' Michael said as he joined her.'It incredible the manticore's venom has been completely removed from her bloodstream and all damage done has been repaired' she said turning to face him 'You truely are a god, for what you did was a miracle'.

Michael turned to her and said with a smile 'I didn't do anything, I just kept my part of the bargain, It's Will who saved her life'. Despite not liking their relationship Helen agreed that it was Will's doing that saved her daughter.

'Helen I know you don't support their relationship but if you knew what Will went through during the Trials to save her, I'd think you know how much he loves her' Michael said 'So here some advice from one of the few creatures on this planet older than you, give them a chance they might surprise you'

'I haven't really believed love conquers all, not since John' she said. 'Yet you still love him' Michael said sensing her feelings empathicly. 'Has anyone every told you that all your abilities give you an unfair advantage' she said somewhat at how no one can keep anything private from him.

'It has come up' he said 'But if you don't what me to read your mind or emotion all you have to do is ask'. 'I liked that' she said wanting to keep her thoughts and feeling private.

'Speaking of abilities didn't you want to document the ones i have' he asked. 'Yes that correct, alright then to the training room' she said. ' Lets give these two some privacy' he said closing the door and curtains telekinetically.

As they walked away Helen remembered the background story he had told her on the drive to the Sanctuary and remember a question she wanted to ask him. 'Can I ask you something' she asked. 'Of course' he said

'Remember you told me that the other members of your race either left this world or stayed and became corrupted until you killed them, What make you so uncorruptable, why are you different from? she asked.

'Hm' he said 'I sometimes think that myself, maybe i'm no different from them, maybe just haven't been corrupted yet. But I like to think its because I actually care about Humanity, the others don't, not really and they never really have. Even the ones that say they care, don't care enough to actually do something to help. They don't care about the fate of this world, why would they, their nice and safe on their other plain of existence.

This response really got Magnus thinking as they headed to the training room to see the limits of Michael's abilities.

_Few Hours Later_

Will knocked on Ashley's door. 'Hey' she said as she opened the door. 'Can I come in?' he asked. She let him into her room and Will turned to her and said 'Ashley can I ask you something'. 'I've got something to tell you too Will but you go first' she said.

'Ashley this whole experiance has made me realise how much you mean to me, I almost lost you and when I tried to imagine life without you I couldn't all I could see is a great dark emptiness' he said 'Will' Ashley began but was interrupted by Will.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee 'Ashley' he said 'Would you do me the honour of making me the happiest, luckiest guy on Earth'. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Ashley couldn't hold back the tears of joy. 'Will this is the most wonderful moment of my life but before I say yes I have to tell you something' she said looking at him for a reaction 'I'm pregnant. Will face was stunned and Ashley was afraid of how he react.

Suddenly a smile broke out across Will face as he picked Ashley up and swung her around in joy. The two had never been happier. As she put on th ring Will began to talk to her stomach. 'You know i'm keeping my maidin name ' Ashley said. 'I wouldn't have it any other way' he said smiling.

Down below in the training room Michael sensed what was going on above and said 'Crack open the cigars and champagne, we've got to celebrate'. This was one of the few times in her life when Helen Magnus was confused.


	10. Adjusting

Adjusting

Will and Ashley were excited and nervous about what they were about to do. They called Helen into the study in order to tell her the good news. Helen sat down on the sofa and said 'Alright with's this all about'.

'Well Mom' Ashley said 'We've got two very important things to tell you but before we do promise me you wouldn't get made'. This made her uneasy but she agreed none the less. 'Ok first of Will asked me to marry him and I said yes' she said showing of her ring.

Helen felt a bit unnerved by this but remembered what Michael told her and decided to give it a chance. Suddenly she found herself overwhelmed with excitement at the thought of her daughter getting married. 'That wonderful news Ashley' she cried out in joy. 'I want you to be my maid of hounour' she asked. I'd love too' she said 'What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?'

'Mom' Ashley began nervously 'I'm pregnant and Will's the father'.There was silence and Helen was speechless. Will on the other hand began to think and he heard the word Father echo over and over in his head.

The silence was broken by Helen 'I'm going to be a grandmother' she said 'I'm going to be a grandmother' she repeated sounding happier than she had ever been. She went over and hugged Ashley but before she could hug Will he stood.

'I have to go and do something' he said before leaving the room in a hurry. He walked around the Sanctuary for a while and found himself at one of the towers lookihg out at Old City. 'Nervous' he heard a voice say

He turned around and saw Michael standing behind him. 'You know that really creepy' Will said. 'I like being able to do it ,adds to my mystique' he said 'So your nervous about Ashley and your kid'

'How'd you know?' he asked. 'Empathy and telepathy' he said 'A useful combination'. 'Its not that i'm nervous it's just I don't know how to be a father, my own abandoned me before I was born so I have no male role model' Will said 'What if I do the same'

'You wouldn't, trust me' he said 'I'm going to tell you a few things that you need to hear, Firstly your not only Ashley is terrified, she doesn't know how she's going to be bad ass monster hunter one minute and warm nuturing mother the next, but she know that as long as your with her she'll do fine and I know Will that deep down inside you know that as long as you and Ashley are together you two can overcome anything'

These word really inspired Will but he was still unsure. Michael sensed this empathically and continued 'Believe me very few people know how to rise their kid when they first find out but they learn over time, it's an instinct, believe I didn't know anything about children when I was raising my daughter but I think she turned out fine and were still on great terms

'You have a daughter' Will asked. 'Yup' Michael said proudly ' I found her abandoned in a dumpster when she was barely a week old. Whoever her parents were they were monster leaving her there to die. His voice was now filled with anger. 'I took her and rised and loved her as if she was my own' he continued 'I couldn't have asked for a better daughter, she never gave me any grief'

'I raised her as best I could and she did something one day that made me happier than I had ever been' he said. 'What ' Will asked. 'When she turned 16 I told her the about her that she was adopted and I asked her if she wanted me to find her birth parents and she said No. She said I was the one who raised her, I was the one who took care of her, I was the one who loved her and as far she was consured that made me her real father' he said with tears in his eyes.

'What happened to her' he asked. 'She got her dream job as a veterinarian and fell in love with a chef and now they live in California with one kid and I teleport in every now and again for a visit' he said.

Will felt a lot better and knew Michael was right as long as Ashley and him were a team they could rise the child. While Will and Michael were having this conversation, Helen and Ashley were having a similar one in Helen's room.

'Mom what is it you wanted to give to me ' Ashley asked. 'I'll find it in a minute' she said looking around in her closet 'How are you feeling?'. 'Kind of never' she said. 'That to be expected' she said 'That how I felt when I found out I was pregnant with you'

I'm just afraid that maybe I'll lose the baby or Will's going to bail or I'll be a bad mother. Helen came out and looked her daughter in the eye. 'You will not be a bad mother, and Will is not going to abandon you' she said 'These are common thing that all expecting mother fear , their not going to happen'. Ashley felt a lot better now.

Helen took something out of the closet, it was a wedding dress 'It was mine' she said 'I was going to be married in it but it never happened, I'd like you to wear. Ashley looked at it and she said 'Mom its beautiful'. They shared a wonderful Mother-Daughter moment before trying it on.

Many hours latter Will was heading back to his room to go to bed when he bumped into Magnus. 'Will, can I talk to you for a second?' she asked. 'Sure' he said. Will I want to apologise for how i've been acting lately, I've spent so much time disapproving of all of Ashley's boyfriends it never occured to me that she'd find one I'd accept' she said. 'Thank you, but there's no need to apologise, you just did what any mother would have done' he said.

'You're a good man Will, and i'm proud to call you my son-in-law' she said. 'Thank you' he said before continueing on to his room. 'Where are you going' she asked. 'To bed' he replied. 'Well your new bedroom is upstairs' she said.

Will was confused but when he got upstair all was made clear. He got to his new room or should I say their new room. He went in to find this new room all ready for Will and Ashley to live together in as a couple. Ashley was there and she greeted him with a kiss.

As they got into bed Ashley turned to Will and said 'I could get used to this'. Will smiled and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around the women he loved.


	11. The Wedding

The Wedding

About a month pasted and finally the wedding arrived. Will had asked Henry to be his best man and Ashley had asked her mother to be the maid of honour. Ashley had major butterflies in her stomach as she put on her wedding dress. Will was nearly hyperventalating from his nerves

'Oh my god I'm so nervous, what if we fight all the time, what if we get a divorce, what if he leave me at the altar' Ashley said to her mother nearly pulling her hair out. 'Ashley calm down, your just nervous, every woman feel like this on her wedding day' Helen said. Ashley was still nervous. 'Hey, Will loves you, right, he always there for you, he'd do anything to make you happy' Helen said. 'Yes' Ashley said. 'And you love him' she said. 'More then anything in the world' Ashley said 'No offense Mom'. Helen laughed and said 'Quite alright'.

She looked her daughter in the eye and said 'I'm so happy for you, I always dreamed of this day, my daughters getting married'. 'And to the most wonderful guy in the world' Ashley finished. It was true, dispite all there fears Will pulled through and had been there for her during the early stages of pregnancy and in the month before the wedding they had fallen even more in love with each other.

Will was pacing back and forth being followed by Henry and Big Guy's eyes. 'This can't be happening, this can't be real, a guy like me doesn't get a girl lke Ashley' he said 'It has to be a dream'. Big Guy stood up and put his hand on Will's shoulder and said 'Calm down, it's not a dream, it your wedding'

Henry stood up and said 'Relax man, you and Ashley are going to be fine, I've seen you two together you complete each other, your a great couple and in a few hours you'll be husband and wife'. Will was happy that he had his friends confidence. A year if someone had told him he be getting married to the most perfect girl in the world and his best man would be a werewolf and the guest would include Bigfoot, a mermaid an immortal scientist and something that pre-dates civilisation he would have laughed them. But here he was about to march down the aisle.

Will stood at the alter in forth of the priest (who was an Abnormal who lived in the Sanctuary) and looked out onto the audience a big collecting of Abnormals. Big Guy was in the forth row his face buried in a hankerchief. Henry stood at his side as his best man. He even saw Michael looking quite happy.

Then the music played. Will saw his beautiful bride walk down the aisle in a her beautiful white dress with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. They couldn't stop blushing they were so happy. Helen seemed distracted as she was looking in a dark empty corner of the room.

The priest began the ceremony but I think we'll just skip ahead to the good part.

'Will' he said 'Do you take Ashley as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness or in health till death do you part'. 'I do' Will said.

'Ashley' he said 'Do you take Will to be your lawful wedded husband to love, honour and charise till death do you part'. 'I do' Ashley said.

'Then by the power vested in me i now pronouce you husband and wife' he said 'You may now kiss the bride'

They couldn't wait for him to say that as they embraced each other passionately. They kissed like they had never kissed before, their first kiss as husband and wife.

At the reception their was joy and pictures and music. Will and Ashley had their first dance as a married couple. Ashley rested her head on Will's shoulders and said 'I love you Will'. 'I love you Ashley' he said and to the song Earth Angel they kissed on the dance floor.

Helen looked on from her sit as she saw her happily married daughter and son-in-law. She decided to slip out of the party and confront the uninvited guest.

'What are you doing here John' she said confronting her former lover. 'Can't a father be there for his daughter's wedding'. 'You are not Ashley's especially after what you've done' she said angrily. 'Her husband, he's your protege is he not' he asked. 'Yes he is' she said.

'Well then, she has a good husband if you think he's a good protege' he said 'Funny that should have been us 100 years ago'. 'I gave her my wedding dress' she said. 'Helen for what it worth, I still love you and Ashley' he said 'Even after a 100 years i still love you'. So do I but you've murdered innocent people nad your not the man I fell in love with' she said.

Hearing a new son in the background John step forward and said 'Well then can I at least have one dance with the woman I love on my daughter's wedding'. Helen took John's hands and they began to dance a slow dance. The dance seemed to go on forever and near the end Helen was nearly in tears over losing John.

He pulled her into a kiss taking her by surprise and when it was over he whispered 'I'm sorry, goodbye' before teleporting away to some unknown location. Helen was left alone and decided to return to the party.


	12. A New Life

A New Life

Will turned over in bed and saw the morning sun shine on his beautiful and incredible pregnant wife Ashley and he smiled. 'Morning beautiful' he said. 'Don't say I'm as big as house' she said refering to her big pregnant belly.

'Hey your still the most beautiful women in the world' he said. 'Your too sweet' she said smiling. 'How did a guy like me end up with such a perfect girl' he said. 'Just lucky I guess' she said.

The two got up and got dressed. Will couldn't looking at Ashley and thinking how cute she looked in the maternity dress. It took Will and Helen months to convince Ashley that none of jeans would fit her in the later stages of her pregnancy and after much protest from Ashley about how she hates wearing dresses she finally agreed to wear them for the good of the baby.

'Just one more week and I don't have to wear dresses anymore' Ashley said. 'I still think you look cute in them' he said. 'That not the type of thing you say to a woman with mood swings and a gun by her bed' she said giving him a threatening look. 'Don't you mean our bed' he said coming over and wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss.

She smiled and said 'Damn it, you really know how to melt my heart, it not fair'. These last few months had been hard. First off the Cabel launched a virus that turned Abnormals hostals and they tried to kidnapped Ashley and Henry. Luckly Michael was there and stopped them. Luckly for the world Magnus and Nikola Tesla were able to create a cure to the Lazarus virus and administer it to the infected Abnormal with minimium lose of life.

It was then that they realised the Cabel had declared war on the Sanctuary. Michael believing the Cabel had been a thorn the world's side for to long recruited John and Nikola to put a stop to them once and for all. After that many of the Cabel Headquarters were destroyed by natural disaster that seem to only target the Cabel with absolutely no lose to civilian life. Also the Heads of the Cabel were assassinated and everyone in the chain of command was killed. Their are still some remaining Cabel operations but the organisating has been crippled and in a few weeks it will be as if it never existed.

During the attack on the Cabel the Sanctuary managed to capture a freelance operative they were using. Her name is Kate Freelander. After the Cabel no more use for her they tried to assassinate her but she escaped and joined forces with the Sanctuary. This was good because with Ashley on maternity leave they need someone to help capture Abnormals. They weren't keen on trusting her at first but they warmed up to her.

At the breakfast table Kate, Henry, the Big Guy, Helen and Michael were eating breakfast. 'So what do you think boy or girl' Kate said. 'Twenty bucks says it a girl' Michael replied. 'Your on' she said 'Henry you in?'. 'Sure' he said finishing his corn flakes 'I'm with Kate 20 buck it's a boy'. 'Helen, Big Guy, you in' she asked. 'You want me to bet on the gender of my grandchild' she said sounding peeved. 'Okay what about you Big Guy' she said turning her attention to the resident Bigfoot.

'I don't like gambling' he said. 'You two are no fun' she said. With this Ashley and Will entered the kitchen. 'Here come the love bird' Michael said. 'Hey guys' Ashley said 'Kate, Henry can we talk to you two in private?'. 'Sure' they said and followed them into the living room.

'Henry' Will said 'We'd like you to be our child's godfather'. 'I would be honoured' he said. 'Swell' Ashley said turning her attention to Kate 'Kate, when i first met you I didn't like you, I thought you were selfish and cowardly, but in the few monthes you've been here you really proven me wrong and been such a good friend to me, so I was wondering, would you be the godmother'

Kate hesistated for a moment 'I don't know are you sure you'd trust me with your kid, I mean I wouldn't trust me with a kid' she said. 'Come on, we think that our kid will be fine with you and Henry, your a good team' Ashley said. Kate turned to Henry who smiled at her. 'What the hell I'd love to' she said.

'Great' Ashley said happily as Will help her get up off the couch but stopped for a second 'I think my water just broke' she said sounding scared. 'Get my Mom quick' Ashley said.

Henry and Kate ran into the kitchen and said 'Ashley's having the baby' . With that Helen, The Big Guy and Michael ran got up and followed the two of them to Ashley. Helen went into the room and told the four of them to stay out unless she calls them. Michael took a seat and stared intently at the door. The Big Guy paced back and forth.

Henry seem to be having a panic attack. 'Calm down Henry' Kate said. 'I can't calm down, want if something goes wrong, Ashley is like a sister to me and if anything happened to her i don't know ' he said unable continue. 'Relax, nothing is going to happen to her, Ashley's tough she make it through and she got Will and her Mom in there' she said. Henry smiled and said 'Yet your probable right'.

Kate decided to change the subject and said 'So you and me are the godparent's, that means were going to get stuck babysitting'. 'I don't mind babysitting' he said. 'Well good cause I'm not changing any dirty diapers, you can do that' she said. The two of them laugh and turned their attention to Michael.

'What are you doing?' they asked. 'Watching Ashley give birth' he replied. 'Don't tell me you can see through walls' Kate said uneasy. 'You hit the nail on the head' he replied 'But don't worry I don't use the ability to watch people get undress or something. 'What can't you do' Henry asked. 'I can't make love stay' he said sadly 'It a curse of immortality, something only me and Magnus know'.

After many hour of sweat and blood and tears Ashley finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl. 'Oh my God Ashley' Will said showing an exhausted Ashley their daughter 'We're parents'. 'She beautiful' Ashley said taking her daughter out of Will's hand. 'Have you thought of a name yet' Helen asked looking at her granddaughter with tears in her eyes. 'Well' Will began as he looked at Ashley 'I was wondering if i could name her Sarah after my mother'

'I think that's a beautiful name Will' Ashley said 'Sarah Helen, should it be Magnus or Zimmerman'. 'We'll let her pick when she's older' Will said.

Helen left the room and brought the other in so they could hold her and see her. Magnus was the first to hold her apart from her parents. AFter that the Big Guy held her is his giant hands and she wasn't afraid of him. After that her godparents got to see her and they fell in love with her instantly. Even Kate who was unsure about her role as godmother knew she would not leave such a beautiful little baby. Michael held her last and proclaimed she was the second cutest baby he had ever seen, the first being his own daughter.

_A Month Later_

Will was putting his baby daughter in her crib as she fell asleep. Ashley came over and looked in on her daughter. 'She is such a little angel' she said. 'She our little angel' Will said. Will looked uneasy and Ashley asked 'What's wrong'. 'It just how safe is our daughter here in the Sanctuary, when the two of us hunt monsters, what if she get's hurt'.

Will, I share your fears, but remember, its not just you and me protecting her, everything in the Sanctuary love us and would do anything to protect our daughter' she said. Will knew his wife was right, their were other thing he should be worried about when it comes to his daughter like boys.

Will and Ashley got into their bed and began to cuddle. Neither or them had ever imagined their lives would turn out this way but they were glad they did before they were happy and in love and they had a perfect family. This was the beginning of many happy years as a family


End file.
